


I'm all that you need

by CalumSmiles (dreamforlife)



Series: A hundred and five is the number [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton is not in here very much, Banter, Complete stupidity, Dramatic Michael, Exasperated Calum, Fluff, Gratuitous use of italics, Humour, Kissing, Luke just needs a hug or twenty from Michael, M/M, Michael has flair, Michael is also oblivious, Oblivious Luke, Ridiculous fights, and maybe kisses too, hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamforlife/pseuds/CalumSmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke doesn't move as Calum continues to laugh and Calum forces himself to catch his breath, lamenting the fact that Ashton had missed the theatrical flair with which Michael had demolished Luke into a speechless mess, in a way so devious and exceedingly Michael. </p><p>“You alright, bro?” He asks, grinning. </p><p>Luke turns on his heel towards Calum, blue eyes still round and bright, face still rosy pink but his hands slowly lower until they hang by his sides. </p><p>“What the fuck was that?” He asks, taking a few stumbling steps forward and lowering himself onto the couch. </p><p>“To the best of my rather extensive knowledge,” Calum says with a grin that he doesn’t even try to hide, “I think that’s called a kiss.” </p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p>Set after Calum and Ashton get their shit together, Michael and Luke are yet to do anything about their own relationship, or lack thereof. Calum decides that it's time something happens. Michael helps, sort of, and then makes it worse. Luke doesn't listen to anyone. Calum needs several drinks to deal with the drama. </p><p>Ashton, conveniently, misses it all. But he comes back and lords it over them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm all that you need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JetBlackHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetBlackHeart/gifts).



> So a couple of you asked for a muke sequel and I wasn't originally going to write one, at least not so soon. But this one came about thanks to @mukeboy on tumblr so here we are. 
> 
> Aston, we've spoken on tumblr and you seem like a really awesome person, aaannddd I do wanna thank you for your tags on the "shut up/make me/*insert kiss*" Voltron fanart post which inspired this almost immediately (also made me marathon Voltron in like two nights so thank you for another obsession, I blame you). So here's a small gift from me as a thank you ^_^ 
> 
> It sort of spiralled a little from the initial 300-word thing I hashed out on my phone in ten minutes so...here it is! It's just something I hashed out and I was mostly high on pain-meds for the majority of it so if it sucks I'M SORRY. 
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoy reading it! 
> 
> P.S. Orignal post that the idea came from:  
> http://alligatestheclotpole.tumblr.com/post/147174196519/help-im-in-voltron-hell-x

_“Luke,_ will you just _SHUT THE FUCK UP?_ ” Michael yells eventually, looking like his nerves are on edge as Luke absolutely refuses to be silent. 

He had been humming incessantly, singing the bits and pieces of _Girls Talk Boys_ over and over and _over again,_ and to be fair to Michael, it’s driving Calum absolutely up the wall too despite his awe of the way Luke can make those impromptu runs with no vocal warmup whatsoever.

“Fucking _make_ me.” 

Calum watches in amusement as the precarious grip Michael had been keeping on his last nerve just snaps.

“ _Fine_ , bitch,” he hisses, throwing himself out of the armchair and stalking at Luke. 

Luke just stands there, eyes glittering, looking every inch the youngest child he is, hands on his hips and a stubborn, pouty glare on his face, and it only slackens in surprise when Michael grabs him by the front of his shirt and hauls him in for a bruising kiss. 

There's a sharp intake of breath and Calum realises eventually that it's _him_ who made that sound. A grin works its way across his mouth and he just watches, trying to stifle the laughter that bubbles behind his pursed lips.  

Michael just makes a low _huh_ sound as he pulls away, rolling his eyes. “Fuck you,” he throws at Luke. “Just. Shut the fuck up before I do something drastic.”

He storms out of the back lounge towards the bunks and the sound of metal rings on a railing comes loud and screeching as its ripped across to close him off from the rest of the world. 

 _Drastic._ Like that wasn’t dramatic enough.

Calum shifts his gaze back to Luke and loses all control, bending double where he's sitting, laughter bursting through and echoing in the small space. Luke is deathly still and silent as a graveyard, cheeks bright pink and both hands pressed over his mouth like he’s trying to feel if it had really happened. Calum is half-sure that his eyes are _shining_. 

Jesus Christ, and he’d thought he and Ashton had been bad.

Luke doesn't move as Calum continues to laugh and Calum forces himself to catch his breath, lamenting the fact that Ashton had missed the theatrical flair with which Michael had demolished Luke into a speechless mess, in a way so devious and exceedingly _Michael_. 

“You alright, bro?” He asks, grinning. 

Luke turns on his heel towards Calum, blue eyes still round and bright, face still rosy pink but his hands slowly lower until they hang by his sides. 

“What the fuck was that?” He asks, taking a few stumbling steps forward and lowering himself onto the couch.

“To the best of my rather extensive knowledge,” Calum says with a grin that he doesn’t even try to hide, “I think that’s called a _kiss.”_

Luke gives him a look that could’ve dried up the Nile. Which is funny because the denial is so real, Calum is choking on it. That, and the sexual tension. _Ooh_ boy, the sexual tension.

“I know that, you shit, but _why?”_

“Oh gee, I don’t know, Luke.” Calum throws up his hands, arching an eyebrow and making a face. “Ever thought about getting _frisky_ with Michael?”

Luke’s cheeks burn a shade or two darker. He shuffles on the couch, expression dropping, and fiddles with his hair, tugging a nervous hand through it once, twice. “Uh…no? Of course not, that’s ridiculous. I’ve never thought about Michael like…like that.”  

“Uh huh, yeah, and I’ve never thought about sleeping with Ryan Reynolds.” Calum’s lips draw into a tight, unimpressed line. He watches Luke, fingers tapping against his thigh. “You know there’s no point lying to me, right? I can read you just as well as I can read Michael.”

Luke scowls. “Oh yeah?”

“ _Yeah_ , you moron,” Calum snorts. “You get prickly, like a frightened porcupine, and you play with your hair every other second.” 

Luke freezes with his hand halfway through across his head, eyes flicking to Calum before he hurriedly pulls it down into his lap. “I do not, fuck you.”

“Like I said. Prickly.” Calum chuckles, leaning back against the back of the couch. “Maybe I’ll rename you Prickly. Prickly the Porcupine. Sounds like a children’s book.” He affects an old-man voice. “And so kids, the moral of the sto—”

“ _Get to the point,”_ Luke threatens, voice taut.

Calum rolls his eyes so hard he sees bursts of white in his peripheral vision. “The point, oh impatient one, is that you want in Michael’s pants.”

Luke splutters.

“Don’t deny it, the world knows already,” Calum says with a weary, fond sigh. “Honestly, if you thought I was being tactless, you should see all the footage of you staring at Michael with hearts burning in your eyes. Besides, you’ve been in love with him long before the band took off, so maybe,” he looks up and catches Luke’s wide, suddenly terrified blue eyes, “maybe it’s time to do something about it.”

“Cal, I _can’t._ Michael doesn’t— _”_ Luke starts but Calum holds up a hand.

“Did you just—Were you and I in the same room for that kiss?” He asks incredulously. “Bro, he just _kissed_ you. On the mouth. On _purpose._ If you were waiting for a sign, _that_ was it. _”_

“But—”

Calum drops his head into his palms and breathes out heavily. _“Oi.”_

Luke huffs. It doesn’t sound even remotely agreeable.

 “Alright.” Calum squares his shoulders and sits upright, elbows digging into his thighs as he considers Luke. Honestly, he should get paid by the hour for the daily therapy he provides to this band. “Listen to me. Luke _, listen.”_

The youngest is curled up into a ball, long legs tucked underneath him, arms crossed, head tossed back to stare at the ceiling of the bus. He hums. “M’listening.”

“It’s not just you. Michael is probably worse than you sometimes when it comes to the staring. He just, _will not_ look away and the rest of us want to run and hide in a fucking bomb shelter because he’s a ticking time bomb.” Calum snorts, laughing, and shakes his head. “That kiss? It’s been building since you two got your shit together and became actual friends.”

Luke groans, pushing the heels of his hands into his eyes.

“You hear, Hemmings?” Calum asks. “He’s been in love with you for a while. Just as long as you’ve been in love with him.”

“But how do you _know?”_ Luke whines, rubbing his face and looking at Calum through half-lidded eyes. “Has he told you?”

“No, but—”

“Then you can’t be sure.” Luke shrugs and Calum really, _really_ wants to punch him somewhere it would really hurt. “You’re probably just reading into things.”

Calum gapes at his best friend, jaw dropping to the floor.

Reading into _—Reading into things?_ Oh for God’s sake. If Calum could have one day without one of his annoying best friends being spectacularly dense, he would finally be able to sleep without having to throw on his Dr Phil cap.

Where the hell is Ashton when he’s needed? Calum is definitely having words with his disappearing boyfriend for leaving him to deal with this mess. _Strong words_.

“Alright, that’s it.” He slaps his hands onto his knees and pushes onto his feet. “Keep your ass on that couch till I get back. You leave, I _accidentally_ drop your phone into the toilet.”

Luke blinks up at him with wide, innocent-looking blue eyes that glitter under the lights when he turns his head slightly. But Calum isn’t fooled by the angelic front. Luke is a devil underneath that boy-next-door façade.

“No problem.”

Calum takes a moment to breathe before he opens the sliding door and slips out towards the bunks. Once he reaches Michael’s bunk, his fingers tap impatiently against his leg as he figures out a plan.

Direct approach would be best.

“Michael, get the fuck out here, you—” He rips open the curtain, slamming to a stop to stare at the empty bed. “…need to talk to Luke.”

Calum pinches the bridge of his nose and prays for strength. He is going to _kill_ Michael in the most painful way possible.

 

**

 

Luke is seething.

There’s no other word for the way he’s acting; stomping around like he’s trying to shake off ants, glaring in Michael’s direction, stomping back the other way.

Yeah.

The vibrations of his footsteps rattle through the bus, shaking the floors and making the jars on the kitchen counter rattle.

“Jesus Christ, I see what you meant,” Ashton mutters into Calum’s ear. “He’s such a child.”

Luke stomps past them.

Calum snorts, shoving Ashton with his hip. “Jealousy isn’t rational, Judgy McJudgemental. You almost punched poor Dan ‘cos he was leaning too close to me.”

Ashton harrumphs. “Fuck off, dick, he was _flirting_ with you.”

“Was _not.”_

“Another three inches and he could’ve kissed you,” Ashton grumbles into the shell of Calum’s ear. “There was _no_ need—”

“Mmhmm and you’re fucking hot when you’re jealous,” Calum says with a grin, turning his head to press his mouth to Ashton’s. The push and pull of their lips is still new, the give and take, the frankly mind-numbing way Ashton takes control sometimes, and Calum revels in the heat that simmers between them.

The smile that tips up Ashton’s lips as he pulls away is _obscene_. His eyes glitter, rings of burning hazel around dilated pupils. “I do have an empty bunk.”

Calum lets out a pained sigh, twisting in Ashton’s arms to face him. “Oh _fuck_ , yes. But wait no, we _can’t_. We shouldn’t _._ ”

Ashton groans, pressing his forehead to Calum’s shoulder, biting into the collarbone under his mouth. Calum jolts and melts with a moan, fire racing through his body.

“Alright, fuck, let’s go. They won’t make the bus explode in twenty minutes.”

Michael rolls his eyes at him, looking up from his phone as Calum ushers a laughing Ashton out of the front lounge. The venom in Luke’s glare as he stomps back the other way is truly memorable but Calum’s got Ashton sucking on his pulse and a hand down his pants so he really can’t be bothered to care.

 

**

 

“…Casey!” Calum hears Luke hiss as he jumps up the three steps into the bus.

Ashton had gone out with a relative and Calum had been hoping to catch some sleep in the meantime. With the resounding words he hears, he gives up all hope of that. There is no chance he can sleep with those two having a verbal boxing match a few metres away.

“Why do you care?” Michael demands. “Casey’s awesome! What if I _do_ date him? What the fuck does it have to do with _you?”_

For fuck’s sake, back to that this _again?_

How many times could two people have the same circular argument? If his count is correct, it’s up to about _five_ since Luke had seen Michael kiss Casey on the cheek after he had kissed Luke that day.

Weary, Calum makes his way towards the back wondering just how much carnage would greet him.

“I don’t fucking care!” Luke scoffs. “Why the fuck would I care who you’re fucking?”

Luke always gets particularly foul-mouthed when he’s angry. It’s a habit he hadn’t broken.

“Then why are you being such a pissbaby?” Michael asks just as Calum takes a tentative step into the back lounge. “Why are you so sure it won’t work?”

Calum sighs. Michael’s eyes are glittering dark green, hard and cold, but underneath Calum can see the amusement, the fear, the aching _desire._ He really wishes that they’d stop baiting each other and just _get the fuck on with it._ He’s going to throw a party when they finally stop being stupid.

“Alright, what the fuck is going on?” He asks, stepping between them.

“Nothing,” Luke spits. “Absolutely nothing. I was just leaving.”

Calum is watching Michael and wants to bang his head on a brick wall as he sees the defeated flash of his eyes to the ground.

 _Circles,_ Calum sighs. _We’re running in circles. Giant, alien-spaceship-level crop circles._

“Luke?”

“Yeah, Cal?”

“Get your ass on the couch.”

Michael barks a laugh as Luke actually listens out of pure surprise. Calum levels the glare at him next.

“You too.”

The smug smile fades and the couch sploofs under Michael’s weight as he flops onto it with a sullen twist to his lips. Luke bares his teeth in a nasty grin.

“Now,” Calum says. “Explain.”

“No thanks,” Michael mutters and is up and out the door before anyone can even move. His shoes crashing down onto the bus steps echo back to them as he runs away.

Calum reaches out and snags the back of Luke’s shirt as he too makes a run for it. “Sit your ass back down before I do it for you.” When Luke rolls his eyes and sits down, Calum deflates, rubbing his forehead. “Bro, what the hell?”

“Nothing, none of your damn business.”

“Well, you _made_ it my damn business because we have a fucking _show_ tonight and you two are fighting like cage-starved lions. _Again._ ”

All he gets in return is a radiating shield of hostility as Luke sits with his arms crossed and back ram-rod straight. Calum is exceptionally thankful that he doesn’t have younger siblings and feels a shred of sympathy for Mali for putting up with him.

The obstinate, bull-headed attitude is grating on his nerves. Obliviousness is one thing but dear god, purposefully being dense about what’s right in front of their faces is just on a whole other level of insufferable.

“ _Oh for fuck’s sake!”_ Calum yells finally after a few more seconds of silence. “He doesn’t want to date Casey, you shit, he’s trying to piss you off. He’s—Luke, he’s doing what he’s always been doing with you. Yanking on your pigtails. Trying to get a reaction out of you. Your only solution right now is to grab him and kiss him until he can’t remember his own name!”

“He kissed me!” Luke explodes, throwing his hands up. “He fucking _kissed_ me and then _left,_ he fucking left without any fucking explanation!”

“I need a drink,” Calum groans, rubbing his palms down his face. “I need a very strong drink. Also, stop swearing so much.”

“You’re not my mother,” Luke grumbles.

Calum hisses out a breath. “No, I’m not. But if Liz was here, she’d be telling you exactly the same thing.”

“She doesn’t care.”

“No, not about the—about _Michael,”_ Calum says, groaning. “Luke—you know what, just, stay here or something, alright, I’m gonna go find Michael.”

Luke mutters something that sounds like _fine, do that_ but Calum really doesn’t have the energy to respond as he walks out of the back lounge, through the bus and out into the Florida sunshine.

Dave is standing by the second bus, typing away at his phone, and looks up when Calum approaches. “You looking for Mike? He’s gone off to the venue.” Dave eyes him. “Heard some yelling coming from in there, everything alright?”

With a heavy sigh, Calum just shakes his head. “Just trying to sort out some shit. It’ll be fine. Thanks, Big D.”

“Go on, go find him and get those two back together,” Dave says with a laugh.

If only they were together in the first place, Calum thinks to himself.

He snags a golf cart with a cheery smile at the attendant and drives as fast as he can, probably breaking a few venue rules along the way, to the arena. The breaks screech against the asphalt as he stops outside and sprints the rest on foot.

He runs into Zoe inside and thanks his lucky stars. “ _Zoe,_ thank fuck, have you seen Michael?”

Zoe just raises an eyebrow and points in the direction of the stage. “He was on stage, last I checked. Does this mean I need to go check on Luke?”

Calum huffs a breathless laugh as he runs past her. “Make sure he doesn’t leave!” He tosses over his shoulder. “ _I end this today.”_

“Thank fuck,” Zoe mumbles in obvious relief.

Michael is sprawled on the catwalk section of the stage, arms tucked under his head, staring up into the dark rafters of the stadium ceiling. Luke’s blue guitar lays beside him.

With a long breath out, Calum approaches him on light feet, sitting cross-legged beside him and leaning back on his hands. He doesn’t look at Michael, just follows his gaze up to the white beams criss-crossing overhead.

“The Casey thing was too much,” he says after a few minutes tick by. “Think you pushed a bit too hard this time.”

Michael makes a quiet sound. “Yeah,” he murmurs. “I know.”

The defeat in his best friend’s voice makes Calum’s shoulders droop and his head drops back as his eyes close for a moment. “You should just talk to him.”

“No way, Calum. Fuck no.”

“Michael, he’s _freaking out._ He loves you too, you blind nuggethead.”

Michael turns his head to look at Calum with a raised eyebrow. _“Nuggethead?”_

Calum scowls at him. “You kissed him,” he says, turning his gaze back to the roof. “And then you left.”

“Yeah, because I fucking shouldn’t have,” is the snappy, irritated response.

“You didn’t see his face after you left,” Calum says softly. “I tried to tell him but he won’t listen to me.”

Michael snorts. “He doesn’t listen to anyone.”

“Okay honestly, the salt that’s coming out of your mouth is incredible.” Calum rolls his eyes. “He’s the youngest child, of course he doesn’t listen to anyone, but he _loves_ you, Michael. He has since for-fucking-ever.”

A pained sound falls from Michael’s mouth. “But he’s never _said…”_

Calum resists the urge to grab Luke’s beautiful guitar and smash it in frustration. “What, like you have? Don’t be a hypocritical bastard, Michael.”

“I hate you.”

Calum barks a laugh. “And I’m going to be old and grey by the time you two sort out your shit. Don’t hate me cos you ain’t me.”

“It’s easy for you to say!” Michael yelps when Calum blindly digs his fingers between his ribs, flailing. “Ashton looks at you and it’s like there’s nothing else in the world for him. The entire room can see it.”

A weary sigh drags out of his lungs and Calum flops back, stretching out his legs and cushioning his head on his arms, ignoring the sudden heat in his cheeks. “Bro, everyone knows that Luke is in love with you. _Every single person. Ever.”_

Michael scoffs, reaching out to half-ass a punch to Calum’s side. “You don’t know that.”

“Luke told me!” Calum bursts finally, exasperation letting lose any reservations he had about giving away secrets. “He told me, alright? I’m telling you now because you need to get your head out of your ass.”

There’s a long silence and Calum waits, his heart beating somewhere in his head, pounding with strain, until Michael speaks up after what feels like a century.

“Seriously?” His voice is faint with an undercurrent of disbelief.

Calum might cry in relief. _“Yes!”_ he exclaims. “Yes, seriously.”

Michael sits up so fast it sends _Calum’s_ blood rushing out of his head and he too pushes himself up, ignoring the headache that is slowly setting in.

Eyes sparkling grey-green under the stage lights, Michael is looking at him and Calum feels a little teary despite himself because it reminds him of the first time they had performed their own headline show and Michael had turned to him afterwards with shining eyes and a smile filled with giddiness, incredulity and _relief._

“Go, you idiot,” Calum says quietly, grinning. “He’s moping in the bus.”

Michael’s quietly ecstatic expression breaks into a beaming smile, the kind that sends their fans into a frenzy, the dazzling kind of smile that Michael gives on stage just before _Jet Black Heart_ when he’s helpless to it as thousands of people scream just for him.

“Thanks, Cal,” Michael says now, pulling him in for a quick, fierce hug.

Calum is entirely helpless to the grin that echoes on his own face as he watches Michael scramble up and run down the length of the stage, past crewmembers testing the lights and setting up Ashton’s drum kit, disappearing into the wings.

As soon as Michael is out of sight, Calum drops back onto the stage with a relieved groan so loud that it echoes around the stadium.

 _“Thank fuck!”_ He yells into the empty space, laughing hysterically when it comes back to him, amplified ten times and reverberating up to the rafters.

 

**

 

When Ashton gets back that afternoon, Calum is waiting for him outside the bus, arms crossed and eyes hidden behind sunglasses. He forces his mouth to stop twitches as Ashton approaches him with a grin.

Ashton takes one look at Calum and stops in his tracks, smile fading. “What?”

Calum lets out a short, unimpressed breath out his nose. “Do you know what I’ve had to deal with today?”

A frown furrows Ashton’s eyebrows as he takes a few steps forward. “That sounds like a rhetorical question…”

“I suggest you go to the back lounge,” Calum says firmly, hoping he sounds serious, holding tight to the laughter that threatens to break free.

Ashton blinks at him for a moment and makes a break for it, up the steps and into the bus, Calum following behind him, grinning freely. He goes crashing through the bunks, fingers slipping over the button to open the door to the lounge.

“Have they killed each other?” Ashton turns to ask him at the last minute, just as the door opens and Calum can’t wipe off the grin fast enough, bemoaning Ashton’s need to question him.

An eyebrow goes up. Arms cross. Biceps bulge. Calum smiles sheepishly.

“Calum…” Ashton says warningly.

Behind him, Calum can see Michael and Luke now sitting on opposite sides of the lounge, faces red, lips swollen, hair a complete mess.

“Why, uh,” Calum says, starting to laugh again, “Why don’t you turn around.”

Ashton sends him a look before he spins around, walking into the back lounge. Calum chortles as silently as he can as he watches the confusion on Ashton’s face fall away into disbelief as he looks between the two guilty faces before it transforms into realisation.

“Oh my god,” He says, sounding stunned. He looks up to catch Calum’s eyes. “It happened and I missed it.”

Calum wipes his streaming eyes, cheeks aching, and goes to his dumbstruck boyfriend, slinging an arm around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. “You owe me fifty bucks, _babe.”_

“ _What?”_ Ashton groans, pushing Calum away and wiping his mouth. “I do not! Also, you taste like shit whiskey, what the fuck?”

“You do,” Calum says, flopping onto the couch next to Michael. “I bet you they’d be together before the end of the week, you said it’d never happen.” When Ashton curses and takes a seat next to Luke, Calum sends a sparkling grin his way. “Yep, that’s right. Who’s the genius? _I am.”_

Ashton rolls his eyes. “Alright, Madame Matchmaker, still doesn’t explain why you taste like whiskey.”

Calum sighs, deflating back into the couch and thinks fondly about the half-full glass of whiskey he’d left in the kitchen. “You think making _this,”_ he gestures between a still silent Michael and Luke, “happen was easy? I needed something to nurse the headache.”

“Like sleep?” Ashton says with a grin. “Panadol? Anything that isn’t alcohol?”

“You weren’t here for it,” Calum groans. “Luke was acting like a brat and Michael was baiting him and—” he sighs. “Alcohol was needed.”

Ashton continues to grin at him and it turns wicked as he beckons Calum over and pats his lap. “Least we got our shit together before they did.”

Calum leaps up with a laugh, settling on Ashton’s thighs and leaning back to drop his head against Ashton’s shoulder, pressing a kiss under his ear. “True. We. Are awesome.”

“I hate you both,” Michael grumbles from opposite them. “Luke, get your ass over here.”

“My ass doesn’t need you,” Luke says.

Michael crooks at eyebrow. “Your ass won’t be getting anything if you keep sassing me.”

“Fuck you,” Luke says cheerfully and stands up, crosses the room in a single step and slings his body across Michael’s lap.

Michael cards his fingers through Luke’s hair, messing it up. “That was the idea before these two assholes barged in.”

Ashton spasms like he’s been electrocuted, suddenly on his feet, and it sends Calum crashing to the ground, a yell falling out of his mouth as he collides with the floor.

“ _Oh fuck,”_ he hisses, massaging his knee. “Ash, what the fuck?”

Ashton pulls him up and wraps an arm around his waist with a sheepish grin. “I love you?”

Calum shakes his head, smiling in the face of the stinging in his knee. “Yeah yeah, you’re lucky I love you too.”

“Brilliant, now let’s get out of here before clothes start coming off.”

“What?”

Ashton snorts as he helps Calum out the door, nodding his head in the direction of Michael and Luke. “Luke’s trying to eat Michael’s face, or didn’t you notice?”

His head snaps back lightning fast and he lets out a cheer as he’s dragged out the door. _“Get it, Mikey!”_

Luke pulls a hand out of Michael’s hair to throw him the finger. Michael just grins against Luke’s mouth.

Calum counts both as a win.

“Now,” he says, turning back to Ashton as the door closes, leaving them standing in-between the bunks, and hooking his arms around Ashton’s neck. “I think you owe me something.”

Ashton pretends to consider it as his own arms settle firmly around Calum’s waist, pulling him closer until their bodies are flush. “Fifty bucks?”

“Nah,” Calum says with a grin, leaning forward. “I’ll take whatever’s in your pants.”

Ashton lets out a loud laugh and catches Calum’s open mouth with his, sliding his hands under the waistband of Calum’s shorts to squeeze his ass.

Calum squeaks, hips twitching into Ashton’s.

“You know,” he pants, pulling away, “the dressing room door has a lock and I’d rather not fuck while those two are just a door away.”

Ashton leans forward to bite Calum’s lip, sucking on it for a moment, and Calum almost forgets who he is. “You wanna make that walk like this?” He asks, voice low and hot, a hand moving around to squeeze Calum through his pants.

A moan tears out of his throat as he arching into the touch. “I—” he starts to say but it’s interrupted by a loud groan that sounds horrifyingly like Luke.

Calum freezes, catching Ashton’s wide, alarmed eyes. After another moan reverberates through the door, Calum yanks himself out of Ashton’s arms.

“Nope, fuck no, my sex drive is rapidly dying. If you want to fuck me, get your butt out of the bus,” he hisses, fixing his clothes and running a hand through his hair.

Ashton stays motionless for another beat and it’s the sound of Michael’s gasping voice that snaps him into reality, expression twisting into disgust as he turns around to his bunk, yanks a condom and a mostly-empty bottle of lube from his bag and pockets it.

“Let’s get the fuck out of here before I lose my lunch,” he says.

Calum doesn’t need to hear it twice, scrambling out of the door with Ashton on his heels.

They leg it to an abandoned golf cart, clambering into it with breathless laughs.

Dave comes out of the second bus at the sudden noise and Calum leans out of the cart to yell at him through the giggles that he can’t curb as Ashton pushes his foot down on the accelerator, sending the cart whirring towards the venue.

_“Make sure no one goes into the bus! Don’t go in there!”_

Dave gives him an alarmed look and Calum sits back down in the cart with a wild laugh.

“I can’t believe you’ve made me desperate enough to have sex in a dressing room,” Ashton says after a few silent moments with the wind whipping past them.

Calum barks a laugh, grinning at his boyfriend. “You love me and you love my ass.”

“Your ass is going to get us in a shit load of trouble if we’re caught,” Ashton says, but he’s laughing.

Calum chuckles, leaning over to press a kiss to Ashton’s cheek. “Worth it, though?”

“Yeah.” Ashton turns his head to catch his eyes with a soft grin. “Totally worth it.”

 

**

 

“Wow.” Calum pokes at Luke’s neck, eyeing the vicious patches of red-purple lining the corded muscle. “I’m impressed.”

Luke swats him away with a snort but the grin on his face betrays him.

Michael has not stopped being annoyingly cheerful since the two of them had gotten to the venue a mere hour before soundcheck. Alternating between laughing, kissing Luke whenever he’s within reach, and singing obnoxiously at the top of his voice, it’s pretty obvious to anyone with eyes that Michael had definitely slept with Luke.  

Luke on the other hand is quieter, but the mega-watt smile on his face hadn’t lessened, not even with the teasing reception they had gotten from everyone.

“I take it you believe me now?” Calum asks, tossing his head.

“Fuck off, Cal,” Luke grumbles, cheeks staining red.

“We weren’t this annoying, right Ash?” Calum calls across the dressing room, still trying to get his hand on Luke’s hickeys. He gives up when Michael comes along and drags Luke away with a tongue stuck out at him. _“Right?”_

Ashton’s reflection grins at him as he fixes his hair.

 

**

 

That night, when they burst onto the stage, Michael grabs Luke’s microphone with a wicked, uninhibited grin on his face. Calum is a beat too late to stop him.

 _“Hi, we’re 5 Seconds of Summer and I fucking love Luke Hemmings!”_ He hollers.

The screams go up by several decibels and Calum walks to his microphone, shaking his head. They were going to get in so much shit with management for that one.

 _“Shout out to my main man, Calum Hood!”_ Ashton’s voice echoes over the speakers and there’s a brilliant grin on his face when Calum spins around with wide eyes, mouth falling open.

Out of them all, he hadn’t expected _Ashton_ to climb on Michael’s wagon. But Ashton’s competitive edge seems to have overtaken any sense of rationality in that moment, not to be outdone by Michael’s infectious enthusiasm as he swings by and presses smacking kiss to Luke’s cheek.

The crowd explodes.

 _“Love you, babe.”_ Ashton winks, face blown up onto the big screens, as he settles onto his stool and twirls the drumsticks between his fingers.

They were so dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh...how was it? Please feel free to yell at me in any way, shape or form :P I welcome every comment, because I am a loser and I thrive on them. Like, if I could eat comments to sustain me, I would. 
> 
> If any of this made no sense, it's probably because it was mostly written past midnight and I've just finished it today after starting it like a week ago...
> 
> But hey! If you want, leave comments here, and also come yell at me on tumblr @aneverendingreplay woo :D 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read this <3


End file.
